The Heroes of the Great Prophecy
by CardMaster24
Summary: The Seven Heroes of the Great Prophecy must unite if they want to defeat there enemy. This is the stories of Nico, Jason, Percy, Piper, Hazel, Frank and Leo. They must go to the Doors of Death before there enemy takes over the world


The Seventh Hero – Nico Di Angelo

Nico di Angelo's day wasn't going well, though it only got worse when he was attacked by a Empousa and a Chimera.

He walked down the streets of Los Vegas, not really knowing which way he should go considering nobody knew where Percy was. He was wearing a brown shirt with a black jacket and black pants. This day was going badly, no sign of Percy and no message that anyone has found Percy. Today was March 17th so it has been a while since he had seen Percy. Nico has been searching for over 3 months. He walked past many buildings, they all looked the exact same to him, except one, a casino which had trapped him for about 70 years.

He stared up at the Lotus Hotel and Casino. Nico knew Percy could be inside that hotel though he wasn't going to go in there. Last time he entered those doors he came out 70 years later.

Somebody walked up behind Nico di Angelo and said, "It is a mystical building, isn't it?"

Nico turned around and realized he was looking at someone familiar, it was a lawyer, the one who pulled him out of this casino. "Alecto, what are you doing in Los Vegas?"

The Lawyer smiled and said, "Just coming to visit you of course, what else would I be hear for?"

"You never come just to visit me, so I am assuming that Hades has a message for me." Nico gazed straight into the eyes of the Fury.

"Ok, Hades said he wants you to come to the Underworld as he has a quest for you," Alecto said.

"Tell him I will be there."

"Also he said you can't Shadow Travel there."

"Wait why?"

"I don't know, that's just what he said."

"Ok fine," said Nico, "Are you done now."

"Oh ye one last thing, there is a Chimera heading right your way and I think he wants to kill you, bye." The Fury sprouted her wings to turn into her normal form. It had Large bat-like wings and giant claws and sharp yellow teeth in its mouth. She flew off towards Los Angeles.

"No." Nico ran and called over a cab. Once he jumped in he saw that the cab driver had dark skin and black hair with a beard.

"Where to sir?" asked the Cab driver.

"Los Angeles."

"You got to pay up front to go that far away."

Nico sighed. He flicked his fingers and then handed him a pile of paper. Nico just manipulated the Mist so the paper looked like money, it would be a few hours before that wore off.

A woman ran over to the car with a hand bad which had a dog in it. The dog was a Chihuahua. She jumped in the cab and said, "Los Angeles please."

"You can come with this boy if its ok by him," said the Cab Driver. Nico nodded and then the cab went off. They drove all the way to Los Angeles in peace though towards the very end of the trip the woman started to lean over towards Nico di Angelo.

"Hello my name's Kelli." Nico looked over at the woman, she had beautiful curly brown hair and dark skin. She was so beautiful Nico was beginning to get absorbed into her looks. She slowly leaned over Nico. By the end she was right over the top of him.

"So Nico you look kind of sweet, lets have some fun," she said as she leaned in. There lips got closer together, they were about to kiss when Nico remembered something about a girl named Kelli, something which Percy said, no not a girl, a Empousa. Nico then uses his power to rise a wall straight in front of the cab

The cab crashed straight into the wall and the taxi driver got smashed against it. Kelli flew and hit the seat. Nico then pulled out his sword which was made of Stygain Iron. Nico stabbed Kelli though she bursted into flames and vanished before she could die. Nico sword just went into the seat.

Nico then gazed over to the Chihuahua. It was growing. Nico then realized that this wasn't a dog, this was the Chimera. Nico opened the Cab door and got out of there before it could fully transform.

Nico charged down the street and the Chimera was charging right behind him setting buildings on fire. The Chimera set a row of Cars on fire in front of him. "Ok Chimera, you want a fight, I'll give you a fight."

The Chimera charged at Nico with its goat legs. Nico called on an Army of dead warriors to rise out of the ground. The Chimera just smashed straight through them and almost hit Nico though he jumped out of the way.

The beast then charged at Nico again. This time Nico made an earthquake. The ground shock right around and dragged it in. The beast was completely dragged under except for its tail which was a snake.

The snake tail attempted to bite Nico though he pulled up a wall to protect himself. The snake wrapped around the rock wall and crushed it. Then it bit Nico right on his leg as he tried to escape it. Nico swung his sword around and cut off its tail.

Nico was getting woozy, the poison was making every part infected by it feel like its on fire. Nico was going to be out before long. He then saw an arrow fly past his head aimed at the Chimera just as it broke free of the rubble.

"Who are you?" screamed Nico.

"Will Solace, you?" asked Will. Nico knew who he was, he was the new Apollo head camper.

"Nico di Angelo," said Nico. His voice was fading, the poison must be getting worse.

"Hades kid, after we killed this beast I think I can heal you," said Will.

Nico attempted to say yes though he couldn't so he just nodded. The pain was becoming unbearable he was so close to being out. The Chimera breathed fire towards Will. Nico used this opportunity to get close to it.

Though the beast was not done yet, he had enough time to turn towards Nico. Nico had to create a wall to protect himself from the beasts fire.

Will shot an arrow right at the beasts eye which distracted him enough to stop the fire. Nico then lobbed his sword like a throwing knife straight into its throat. The beast then was absorbed by the sword.

Nico then felt worser than ever. He collapsed to the ground and Will ran over to him. He pulled out a flask of Ambrosia and said, "I will make sure you live through this, after all you saved the city from the Chimera."

Then Nico di Angelo passed out.


End file.
